


Fondness, Affection, and Other Words for Love

by faerytold (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Honeymaren - Freeform, but not in large roles, past Anna/Hans - Freeform, ryder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/faerytold
Summary: Anna has finally broken free of what she considered the biggest mistake of her life and is able to start new as a college freshman at Arendelle University. Now her goals are to make her roommate like her, reconnect with her sister, and finally get rid of the bit of her past that just won’t let go.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 63





	1. Move-in Day

The door was right in front of her.

Anna took a deep breath. The key was wrapped firmly in her hand and all she had to do was unlock it. Just stick the key in the lock and turn. “Okay, Anna, we got this.” Never mind that it was the first positive step to the rest of her life. The key slid home with no problem, the door swung open with a creak, and Anna got the first glimpse of the next four years of her life.

A hybrid living room and kitchenette area greeted her, with two bedroom doors on either side. The one to the right was shut tight, so presumably her roommate was there. That would explain the few things scattered about that wouldn’t have come with the dorm - the microwave especially, but also a couple of hot plates, and cleaning supplies. 

She didn’t spend much time looking around the shared area, though. Her suitcases were heavy and she needed to get unpacked. The rooms were set up simply, as well. There was a twin-sized bed in one corner of the room, a desk in the other, and a window opposite the bed. There was shelving, too, for clothing. “Alright,” Anna said. “Let’s get started.” She pulled her clothes out of the suitcase carefully and placed them orderly on the shelves. They probably wouldn’t stay that way for long - a week seemed doubtful - but it was at least a good first impression for her roommate. It didn’t take long to sort everything out and make her bed in the sunflower bed set she had bought. She sprawled out on it, plugged in her phone, and just took in the moment.

Anna sat up, considering everything she wanted to accomplish that day and the reason she had arrived so early, and writing the speech in her mind. The words had to be just right, or she wouldn’t get through to Elsa. And she had to get through to her. 

Through the window, the shine of red hair caught her eye. It wasn’t him, she knew it couldn’t be, but still she crept closer to the window, trying to get a better look. There, his back to her, stood a man with gleaming dark red hair. His back was ramrod straight, his gait purposeful. If she didn’t know any better...

He turned, and despite herself, she ducked. It might not have been the longest look, but there was no way she would ever forget those features. 

Hans.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she peaked back over the window seal and watched him, turning his charms onto everyone he spoke to. He pointed to something on a page and the older man he had been talking to pointed him in the opposite direction of Anna’s dorm, and she sighed with relief. 

The creak of the door alerted her to her roommate coming in. She walked into the living area ready to greet her, but was greeted by an unexpected sight. 

Short blond hair.  
Broad shoulders.  
Big muscles.   
Strong legs. 

And when he turned, Anna was staring, open mouthed and eyes wide. His shock at seeing her gave her more time to take him in, with his honey-brown eyes and - wow, his voice was deep. 

Anna shook herself. “What?”

He frowned. “I said, who are you?”

“Anna Agnarrson,” Anna said, stepping forward and holding out her hand. “I’m your girlfriends roommate.”

The lines between his eyes deepened. “You live here?”

Anna let her hand fall back to her side. “Is that a problem?” What could she have done already that made him not like her?”

“I didn’t think this is what they meant by coed.” He sighed. “I’m Kristoff Bjorgman. Your roommate. No doubt this was a mistake and housing will fix it.” 

This was beyond perfect. If *he* was here, then having Kristoff around would be at least a deterrent. “Great. Listen, I know this is weird but I would really like it if you wouldn’t go to housing?” She gave him her best grin. 

Kristoff looked uneasy. “I don’t know, Anna.”

Anna felt her smile tighten. “Please? It’s just...it’s been such a really bad year, and I think some of it is here with me, and you,” she paused, looking at him. “You look so nice. And safe.” Not that Anna considered herself the best judge of character any more. “That’s a lot to ask, and-“

The impromptu speech was cut off by a loud bark and a dog rushing full speed from Kristoff’s room. 

“Sven,” Kristoff yelled, eyes wide with alarm, though the gaze was aimed at Anna. 

Anna’s face split into a grin. “A dog! How did you get permission. My sister had a hard time getting her cat approved - but that was before the rules changed last year.”

The red tinge to his ears and the way he rubbed the back of his neck was enough, but Kristoff answered anyway. “I didn’t. I snuck him in. I don’t have the money to pay the pet fee.”

Sven had already decided he liked Anna, since she was scratching that hard to reach place behind his ears. “Well, if you stay as my roommate, I’ll pay the fee, no problem.”

“But that’s three hundred a semester,” Kristoff said. 

Anna nodded. “I know. I can handle it.”

Kristoff held out his hand. “Work your magic and you have a deal.”

Work her magic she did. Claims of lost mailings and funds in hand did wonders to get Sven approved in a matter of minutes. After that, Anna was faced with he rest of her day. The rest of her day that she had been looking forward to and dreading in equal amounts. 

Because coming here to this college had all been about Elsa. Everything she had done in the last month had been about Elsa. She needed answers, if nothing else.

Hopefully Elsa hadn’t changed dorms, because the last address she had was the one from a letter sent over a year ago - the last contact Anna had received from her sister. The housing unit was on the edge of the campus, almost in the city proper. For the second time that day, she steeled herself in front of a door. She raised her hand and, before she could lose her courage, let loose three sharp knocks. 

The door opened just seconds later. Elsa’s expression ran through so many emotions Anna couldn’t name them before settling on a flat, unfeeling face. She didn’t say anything. 

“Elsa? It’s Anna.” Anna said the words slowly. “Um, I just wanted to say hi. I go to college here now, too.” She let out a small nervous laugh when Elsa just stared at her. “Anyway, I thought we could, I don’t know, hang out now? I’m here, you’re here, we might as well make the most of it.”

“Anna,” Elsa said, and there was a clear sound of emotion, a clear sound of what Anna was certain was agreement, an obvious curving of the lips, and Anna was ready to step forward, but then Elsa took a sharp breath, her shoulders and back tightened into a hard line, and Elsa shook her head. “No. We can’t. It’s - we can’t, Anna. Please, enjoy college. You’ll love it here.” Anna didn’t miss the tremble in her lips as the door shut, or the pounding of feet running up steps just a half- second later. 

Not having any real other choice, Anna left. She wondered the campus, stopping to buy herself lunch from a food truck, before finally heading back to her dorm. Why had Elsa reacted that way? It was so mixed up, like she wanted to let Anna in but something was stopping her. What could be stopping her? Elsa was three years older than her, fully an adult at this stage. She could do whatever she wanted. So did she not want to talk to Anna? Had Anna done something wrong? She walked into her dorm and left Sven’s pet approval papers on the counter for an absent Kristoff, and went to bed. 

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	2. Intro to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna’s first day of college doesn’t goes like she expected.

The morning was not the perfect morning for a brand new start. Rain splattered the window and thunder woke her just minutes before her alarm. Still, Anna was determined that today would be a good day despite any obstacles thrown her way. She took her time through her morning routine, carefully picking out the clothing and makeup that would help make this first day the best one.

The water was running in Kristoff’s bathroom when Anna left, so she just scratched Sven’s head walked out the door. She has the campus map in one hand and an umbrella in the other. She has a full thirty minutes before class starts, but she’s trying to give herself enough time to get lost and still be on time. Everything was just squares and lines, and while it was labeled on the map, she still found herself walking in circles. She should have spent yesterday finding good routes but she hadn’t realized it would be so difficult to follow a simple map, no matter her directional inabilities. 

Now she only had ten minutes to get to class. She rounded a corner for what she was certain was the third time and slammed hard into someone, Anna falling hard on her butt, and in a puddle no less. She wouldn’t be an impressive sight if she ever made it to class. “I’m so sorry, I’m lost and -“ Then she looked at who she had ran into. “Elsa? Oh my god, are you okay?”

A hand extended down and Anna used it to pull herself up. “I should be asking you that question. You’re drenched.” The concern on Elsa’s face was a stark contrast to the emotionless slate she had made it the day before. 

“It’s okay, I’ll change on break. I don’t want to be late for class. Do you know where the Crom Building is?”

Elsa’s shoulders fell a little. “Let me see your map. And your schedule.” Anna handed the papers to Elsa and watched as Elsa pulled two highlighters from her own bag. “Okay, so where are you living?”

“North ridge dorms.” 

The highlighter paused over the paper. “You have coed housing?” Her brow furrowed and her mouth scrunched but Elsa didn’t say anything else. A minute later, Anna had her campus map in her hand. The blue is for today, and the purple is for tomorrow.” They shared a smile and just before Anna gathered the courage to ask for a hug, Elsa cleared her throat. “Yes well, I suspect we will both be late if we don’t hurry.” She started past Anna and the stopped after a couple steps. “Anna, stay safe.” The she was around the next corner and gone. 

A glance at her phone told her she had two minutes before class officially began. The map said she was close, and luckily the class was on the first floor, so Anna ran and slid into the classroom full of students. She scanned the area and, to her shock, saw Kristoff. 

The class was an introduction to tech that everyone had to take, so computers blocked most of the view, but Kristoff was there in front and gave her a wave, so she made her way over and sat beside him. Then someone sat in the chair beside her. “Hello, Anna.”

The hair on the back of her neck bristled and her shoulders tensed. She looked to her left and saw who had sat next to her. “Hans. How unpleasant to see you again.”

It’s the first day of class, where’s the professor?

He chucked like it was a joke. “Yes, yes, tell me how awful I am.” His smug smile irritated her beyond measure. “Imagine the luck of having this class with my girlfriend. Let’s get lunch later and catch up. We can go back to my place.” He winked. 

Everything else seemed to go dead. She didn’t see the professor walk into the room and greet the class, she didn’t hear Kristoff scoot further away, she didn’t feel the wetness of her clothing. 

“I’m not your girlfriend anymore,” Anna said, low and clear. “And you’re never touching me again.” 

Hans simply raised his eyebrows. “We’ll see.” 

She failed to do anything she had planned. Her notebook stayed unopened, her pens capped, and she just stared at the professor, not hearing a word he said. Hans kept looking at her and brushing against her, and she kept sending him nasty looks in return. When class ended she stormed out and was nearly out of the building when a hand grabbed her upper arm and spun her. 

“Let go of me,” she spat through gritted teeth. 

Hans let go and held up both his hands. “Okay. You’re over reacting again. I just want to talk.”

Anna was hyper aware of the wall his spin had put at her back and was thankful for all the people milling about. “I have nothing to say to you.” She turned and left him standing, doing her best to not show how she was shaking as she did. 

Her other class went well, and finally it was lunch. She made her way to the central cafeteria where, scanned her meal card, made a quick sandwich and found the largest slice of chocolate cake she could. She sat at a table at random that happened to have two other people. She smiled at them. “Hi, I’m Anna Agnarrson. Freshman.”

The man across from her had tanned skin, expressive blue eyes, and dark brown hair, and a huge grin. “I’m Ryder, and this is my twin sister Honeymaren. We’re freshmen too!”

Honeymaren offered a smile. “So, you like chocolate cake?”

Anna leaned forward, feeling herself relax. “I love chocolate anything.” 

The other woman laughed and nodded. “So, what’s your major?”

Lunch went well after than and Anna left the cafeteria with two new friends. That was how her day was supposed to go. She pushed the entire Hans incident to the back of her mind and went to her other class where she was much more focused and present, and then the rest of the afternoon was hers. 

After getting lost this morning, she thought it would be best to walk around and familiarize herself with the campus. She pulled out the maps that Elsa had marked for her and walked the next days routes a few times, and then went off the marked path and just wondered. 

Eventually she found herself going past Elsa’s dorm. She stopped and looked at it. This morning had been pleasant if a little awkward. Maybe Elsa was ready to open up. She bounded up the steps, taking two at a time, and pounded on the door. There wasn’t any noise, no sound of any movement from inside. Anna checked the time: it was well after six, so Elsa should have been home. With a frown, she knocked again, more gently this time. Still, nothing. She called out Elsa’s name, but it seemed that Elsa wasn’t home. With a sigh, she walked around some more. 

Anna knew she should go back to her dorm, but she didn’t want to. She didn’t want Kristoff asking what was going on between her and Hans. She also didn’t want to go home and be in an empty dorm, which was also a possibility. She she walked, and walked, and walked. After a while, she found a bench to sit on. 

Maybe coming to this college had been a mistake. Maybe she should have gone somewhere else, or done something else. Somewhere Hans wouldn’t have expected. Somewhere the sting of Elsa shutting her out wouldn’t be so in-her-face. Somewhere she wasn’t just ordinary, unimportant, boring Anna.


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the abuse tag comes in.

The first weekend of the semester was wild. Nearly half the campus seemed to have left for the weekend. Anna had been avoiding Kristoff after that first day of classes. He had so many questions and she wasn’t ready to answer. He had left her a plate of food on the counter every night, though, and he was an excellent cook, and now he was cooking in the kitchen again. It wasn’t like she could hide from him forever. 

She opened her door and walked out into the shared room. “Hey.” She opened the fridge and pulled out the juice, and then found her cup. “Do you need help?”

He shook his head. “I’ve got it. Oh, but you could get the butter from the fridge if you wanted.” She obliged and then sat at the counter, watching him work. He two hot plates and the small oven going, and whatever he was cooking smelled delicious. As if reading her mind, he started talking. “My mom taught me to cook. It was how we bonded, I guess.” He pulled two plates from dish drainer and dished up the food. “Mostly she hated people trying to help her cook. I guess I picked that up from her.” He sat a plate in front of Anna , and then he sat in the seat beside her. 

“Thank you.” Anna picked up her fork and hovered. “Thanks for the whole week. You didn’t have to do that, it was nice.”

He shook his head. “I saw the stuff you brought for food. Ramen and microwave meals.”

Anna shrugged. “I have a meal plan, so mostly I eat in the cafeteria. But your food is so much better.” She watched him eat. He was quiet and reserved, but he seemed nice. 

A few minutes after they had both finished their mostly silent meal, Kristoff turned to Anna. The look in his eyes was so intense it nearly took her back. “That guy from our computer class. Is he part of the bad year you said you had?”

Anna nodded. “Yeah. We didn’t break up under the best of circumstances.” with her fork, Anna pushed around a few left over peas. Hans had been breathing down her neck the entire week after class. She was just happy that was the only class they shared, so she could avoid him at least two days of the school week. She was considering dropping the class, though, so she wouldn’t have to deal with him. “I don’t really want to talk about it, though. Not right now.”

Kristoff nodded. “Okay.” After a moment, he stood. “Welp, you can wash the dishes, since you’ve been leaving them a wreck all week.”

“What-What-What if I had plans?” She was already moving the dishes to the sink, so it was a moot point, and she grinned at him for extra assurance that she was joking. 

Kristoff shrugged. “I guess your plans would have to wait until you cleaned the dishes. There aren’t many so it shouldn’t take long. I’ll put on a movie.”

He turned on the tv and Netflix and started scrolling as Anna turned on the water and began the dishes. Kristoff turned on some show about a man and a wolf walking across the mountain, but Anna found she didn’t mind. She ended up watching his reactions more than she watched the movie. 

Saturday promised to be nice, so when Anna woke up around noon, she packed a small picnic for herself, took her lit book, and found an appropriate place to spread her blanket under a large tree, and settled down to do some of the homework she had been assigned that week. After a couple hours, she tossed the reading to the side, laid back, closed her eyes, and took in the gentle warmth of the sun. 

When she opened her eyes again, a face was smiling down at her. She felt her stomach sink. She scrambled to her feet and glared. “That’s a really creepy thing to do, you know.”

Hans took a step forward. “You used to think it was endearing.” He sighed. “What happened to you, Anna. You know you need me.”

Anna shook her head. “I don’t need you.” Her mouth was growing dry as she realized the secluded picnic spot she had chosen meant that no one was around. “I never needed you.”

“I beg to differ.” He reached up and stroked her cheek with his hand. Anna recoiled, moving backward. Her back hit the tree she had been under. “You still need me. You’re acting like a silly little girl, running around here like you are.”

Anna tried to push forward and past him. She would leave all her stuff if she could just get him gone, but it wasn’t any use. He grabbed both her arms and pushed her against the tree, hard. “Anna, my love, don’t make this happen again. You know I don’t like hurting you.”

The bark scratched her back through her shirt and her shoulder throbbed where it had impacted the tree. “Then don’t,” she said. She could hear the venom leaving her voice. “You don’t have to.”

Hans held her gaze. “I do when you wont listen.” The words came slowly. “Now, let’s make up. Kiss me, and I’ll forget you did any of this.” Anna’s stomach constricted. She was looking around, grasping wildly for anything that could get her out of this situation, but she couldn’t see anything. “Come on now, you know I hate waiting.”

She did the only think she could think of. She gathered all the saliva in her mouth and spat right in his face. He used one hand to wipe it away, and she took her chance to try to get away, but his grip on her other arm was too strong. He spun with her and then jerked her to the ground. She felt all the air leave her lungs and she curled into herself, coughing. “I swear, you know things are easier when you just do what I tell you to.”

With what little air she could gather, she shook her head and said, “Never again.”

She saw his face twist in the way it had only a few times before. She saw his hand draw back and tightened in on herself, knowing she wouldn’t be able to move in time. Then he was yelling in surprise. And there were hands on her shoulders, helping her sit up.

She looked around and saw that two guys she had never seen before had Hans pinned to the ground. “Anna, Anna are you hurt?” She turned, looking for the voice, and saw Elsa. “Oh my god, you’re bleeding.” She put her hand to Anna’s head and came away with a spot of red. “We have to get you to the hospital.”

Elsa stood, ready to help Anna up and go straight to the doctor, but Anna shook her head. “I’m fine, Elsa.” She did take Elsa’s offered hand and stood. “Just got the wind knocked out of me.” 

The two men, who she now saw had security badges on their shirts, marched Hans past them. He glared at her. “You are making a mistake. I’m the only person who has ever loved you, and you know it.” 

Anna took a shaky breath and turned to her things. This was the one time she wasn’t happy to see Elsa. “Thank you for helping me,” she said. She bent and starting putting her study materials in her bag. “You can, um, go back to what you were doing.”

When Elsa spoke, her voice was whisper quiet. “What did he mean? Do you know him, Anna?”

Anna finished packing her things and stood to face Elsa. “Yes. That was my charming ex-boyfriend, Hans.” She started walking, with Elsa trailing along behind her. If she wasn’t feeling so many other things, she would be amused at the irony. 

“You dated him? He was going to kill you. Has he done that before?” The worry and concern in Elsa’s voice broke Anna, but not for tears.

She turned, suddenly full of fire-bright rage. “What do you care?” She threw her hands up and shook her head. “If you must know, yes, he has, but only twice. Then I left. Mostly he got in my head and I’m still dealing with that.” Now the tears came, red-hot and angry. “Not that you cared any of the times I tried to talk to you about it, or when I would call because I was so confused.” She took a shaking breath. “It wasn’t until he hit me the first time that I even realized what was happening, and that was mostly because of Garda finding out and talking to me. I lived with him, while you were here having so much fun with your friends and couldn’t bother to even let me know you cared. I still don’t know if you do, but right now, Elsa, this is the last thing I want to talk to you about. So, kindly, fuck off.”

The look of shock on Elsa’s face was enough to make her feel guilty, but she was too angry, shaking too much, to really do anything about it right now. Instead, she turned and ran back to her dorm.

She slammed the door when she got there, and Kristoff looked up from the couch. His eyes widened and he rushed to her. “Anna, what happened? You’re bleeding!” Without thinking about it, she burst into tears. He wrapped her in his arms, warm and strong, and led her to the couch. He wrapped her in the blanket he had been using and then went to the kitchen. A moment later, he brought her a mug of hot chocolate. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I know it’s supposed to be tea, but we don’t have any.”

Anna managed a chuckle. “It’s perfect, Kristoff. Thank you.”

They sit quietly for a few moments, Kristoff a respectable few inches away while he looks at her, deep concern showing in his honey eyes. 

“I ran into Hans again.” Anna started quietly, not looking at him. “I was out studying in this more secluded area, and I guess he’s following me or he just saw me, I don’t know. But suddenly he was there, and then it got physical. That’s why we broke up.” She could feel Kristoff shifting on the couch, but she couldn’t bare to look at him yet. “When we first started dating, he was charming and handsome and he said all the right things, but things turned sour about the time I moved in.”

“Wait, you moved in with him?” His brow furrowed in confusion. “Weren’t you still in high school? Your parents just let you?”

Anna sighed. “My parents are dead. They died almost two years ago, just after Elsa started college. I’m only here because they were super successful and had trust funds for Elsa and myself.” She swallowed. “But it got to where he would buy and pick out the clothes I wore every day, and he said who I could talk to, and what classes to take, and...and I didn’t realize anything was wrong for the longest time. I didn’t have anyone, anyway. I pushed away all my friends, my parents were, well, not there, and Elsa has refused to talk to me since I started middle school.”

“Who’s Elsa?” Kristoff asked. 

“My sister. We used to be close, but then something happened, and I know she was in the hospital a couple times, and then she just never really talked to me again. My parents were fine with it, too.”

Kristoff reached out, like he was going to touch her, but then thought better of it at the last second and put his face in his hand. “I can’t imagine not talking to any of my siblings.”

“Do you have a lot?”Anna asked. 

With a slight smile, Kristoff shrugged. “It’s complicated.” 

“Yeah, I guess everyone’s life is complicated.” She looked over at the door. “I should have known something was wrong when Hans was into me anyway. I was still in high school and he had already graduated. My parents let both me and Elsa kinda loaded, so I paid for everything while he went to school. I can’t believe I was such an idiot.”

Kristoff shook his head. “You weren’t an idiot. You were young and vulnerable and he took advantage of that.” 

Anna offered him a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right.” After a few seconds of silence, Anna took the blanket he had wrapped around her what seemed an eternity ago and spread it over both of them. “Do you want to watch a movie with me?”

He handed her the remote. “Love to. You choose.”

They sat on the couch for the rest of the day and watched Netflix, and talked, and Anna felt something shift ever so slightly within her. 

Maybe she wasn’t as alone as she thought.


	4. School Breaks

Midterms in college are nothing like midterms in high school. First, they’re actually difficult, but on top of being difficult, all the do is remind everyone how close the end of the term is. Halloween is around the corner, and then Thanksgiving Break, and then it’s just two weeks until Christmas Break and, really, there wasn’t enough time to do anything. But once midterms were over, everyone felt they needed to take a breather. 

Anna knew she should have been studying or doing something more productive, but right now, she was sitting in the floor of the living room with Kristoff, Ryder, and Honeymaren watching horror movies. 

Well, horror movies and comedy movies. They needed something to laugh at between all the screaming and bloodshed. It was during one of the scary movies that someone knocked on the door of the dorm, causing everyone to jump and Ryder to scream.

Kristoff stood and made his way to the door, and when he opened it, he froze for a second. “Hello? Can I help you?”

Anna tried to peak around him, but his imposing figure blocked the doorway. “I’m here to see Anna Agnarrson?” The voice on the other side of Kristoff didn’t sound certain, but was still familiar. Anna jumped up and ran to the door, pushing Kristoff to the side. 

“Elsa!” They hadn’t spoken much since the beginning of the semester - not for want of Anna trying. Once she had even sat outside Elsa’s door from noon until dark - but not much had ever came of it. “Come in!”

Elsa glanced in side and took a deep breath, her hands clasping together in front of her. “I can’t, I have to go work on a project. But you haven’t texted me recently, so I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Fine. We’re watching scary movies. Are you sure your project can’t wait? We would love for you to join us.” Anna gave her a hopeful smile.

Elsa glanced between Kristoff and Anna, and then at Honeymaren and Ryder, and shook her head. “No, I really must get back to my work.”

She took off at a brisk pace, looking back a couple times.

Anna shut the door with a sigh. “That was weird.”

Kristoff nodded in agreement. “Yeah. She definitely wanted something else.”

“I didn’t know she read my texts.”

A week later, once Halloween has passed and November is hitting with a cold vengeance, Anna received a text from Elsa. 

|Make plans with your boyfriend for Thanksgiving. I have a short conservation trip to take.

|Boyfriend? I’m not dating Kristoff. Or Ryder. We’re all just friends.

|Oh.

But that did get Anna thinking - while the dorms were open to students during most breaks, for Thanksgiving everyone was required to leave because the entire campus shut down. A few students here and there got special permissions, but Anna was sure that deadline was already past. 

She was frowning at her phone when Kristoff walked into the kitchen. He yawned broadly, only half-heartedly trying to cover his mouth. “Something wrong?”

Anna put down her phone and pulled her bowl of cereal closer. “Elsa just told me to make sure I had plans for Thanksgiving. I forgot we had to leave. What are you doing?” 

Kristoff shrugged. “Going home. See the fam. It’s been a while.” He poured a mug of coffee, added an excessive amount of sugar and cream, and sat it in front of Anna. “You could come, if you want, but I’ll warn you the space is tight. You’ll probably be sleeping on the floor.”

The thoughts swirled in Anna’s head. “Elsa will never believe me now,” she muttered. 

“About what?” Kristoff sat next to her, his own coffee and cereal in front of him. 

“She thinks your my boyfriend.” She watched him closely, only realizing half way through that she was desperate for his reaction. “Crazy, right?”

Kristoff gave a half-smile. “Yeah, crazy.” Then he put a large spoonful of cheerios in his mouth. 

Once Thanksgiving Break came, Anna found herself in an old suv with Kristoff at the wheel, driving several hours south, and then pulling into a driveway to what had to be the largest house she had ever seen, but what was more impressive was the amount of cars and people milling around outside. When they pulled in a few small children came sprinting out, barefoot but with heavy coats, all yelling Kristoff’s name. 

Anna watched as his eyes lit up. He threw the suv into park and jumped out, getting tackled by no less than three kids. They were all yelling at him, vying for hugs. “You guys don’t even have your shoes on,” he said, setting another one down. “Ma’s going to kill you. Get inside before she sees.” They ran up the short walk and into the house and the warm, inviting lights that shown in the dusk of evening. 

Kristoff had a goofy grin when he looked back into the car. “Sorry. They’re a handful.”

“They love you.” Anna opened her own door and they grabbed their bags and went inside. 

The inside was utter chaos to Anna. There were adults and teens and kids [i]everywhere[/i]. Anna stood, eyes wide, in the doorway until the feel of Kristoff’s hand on the small of her back urged her forward. “Ma, I’m home. I have a friend!”

“Kristoff has a girlfriend!” a young voice yelled, and suddenly it was more than chaos as it seemed everyone in the house tried to get a look at them. 

“It’s not that. She’s isn’t my girlfriend. Chloe, stop right now, I know what you’re doing.” Someone caught his eye and he stopped. “Ma, a little help?” 

From the living room walked an older black woman with the warmest smile Anna had ever seen. “Okay, okay, give Kristoff and his friend who happens to be a girl a little room to breath. Go on, now.” She waded through the crowd, diverting children with ease. “Leia, Raul, go play outside, and take the younger kids with you.” Two teenagers groaned but got up and sat about rounding the younger children. “Now, where’s my hug?”

Kristoff dropped his bag and bent down to hug the woman. “It’s good to see you, Ma. I missed you.” 

She squeezed him tighter. “I missed you too, Kristoff.” Then she released him. Then she turned to Anna. “I’m guessing he didn’t tell you we have a lot of kids here, did he?”

“He said he had a lot of siblings,” Anna said. Then she stuck out her hand. “I’m Anna, by the way.”

“Boulda.” She shook Anna’s hand. “It does take a little getting used to, and since it’s the first day with no school the kids are a little crazy, but it’s a lot more ordered than it seems.”

Over the next four days, Anna learned more about Kristoff than she ever imagined she would. First, he was Boulda’s first foster kid, and every kid she’d ever had since was a foster kid. She did have biological children, but she said she couldn’t even remember the difference anymore. Now she had two sibling groups, so she had ten children for her and her husband, Rocky, to take care of, but since they were both semiretired, she had all the time she needed to really take care of the kids. 

And they were all so well behaved. They fought and bickered and talked back some, like any other family, but most of their interactions were good natured and obviously came from a place of deep caring. 

The car ride back to the college was that Saturday was so quiet by comparison, that Anna demanded Kristoff have a sing-off with her. 

Once the break was over, finals loomed over the campus. Anna had dropped the computer course, so she hadn’t had anymore run-ins with Hans yet, but even still, the other four courses seemed determined to kick her butt. The worst part came midway through dead week. A notice went up throughout their dorm that it was going to be closed for the holiday due to heavy maintenance. 

Kristoff offers to let her come back to his family again, but she declines. She does have a family, after all. Elsa can’t turn her down. 

Apparently, Elsa wouldn’t need to turn her down because not only did she not answer any of Anna’s texts, she was never home. Friday night, Anna packed a large mug of hot chocolate, a large wooly blanket, and put on her warmest clothes, and sat on Elsa’s stoop. If Elsa was determined to be out all night, then Anna would be there when Elsa got back. 

It was nearly three am when Anna was woken by a scream. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up. “What- Who-“

“Anna, what are you doing?” Elsa stood inside the door, looking like she’d seen a ghost. 

Anna took in Elsa’s appearance. “Waiting for you to get home.”

“I’ve been home all day. Did you knock?”

Anna sighed. “Nope. You’re always gone.”

Elsa shook her head and moved to the side. “Please come in out of the cold.” Once the door was shut and Anna was settled next to a radiator, she sighed with contentment. “Now,” Elsa said, “what do you need?”

Anna licked her lips. “I need a place to stay for winter break. They’re closing my dorm for maintenance.”

“Anna, I don’t know...” Elsa clutched her hands and bit her lip. “What if...”

Flinging off the blanket, Anna stood. “What are you so afraid of? I’m not going to mess anything up.”

Elsa turned to her quickly, brow furrowed. “Of course you aren’t. I will. I’m afraid.”

“Of what?” Anna demanded. 

The words were quiet, almost too quiet for Anna to hear. “Of hurting you.”

The sat between them for a century of seconds. “It’s too late for that. You hurt me when you shut me out, when you act like I don’t mean anything to you. I just need a place for a few weeks, Elsa. Please?”

“Okay.” Again, it almost sounded like the ghost of a word instead of the word itself, but Anna took it, heading off to her dorm without her wooly blanket. After all, she’d be moved in by Monday anyway. 

When she made it outside, she could see Elsa was still standing in that same spot, still biting her lip, still clutching her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you’re enjoying this fic. I know I’m having a blast writing it. I’ve...gone a bit off script from the outline i made, so I want you to know we’re somewhere between half to three-fourths fo the way done. I think. And I also wanted to reiterate that i do take criticism if you want to offer any. Either way, let me know if you like the story, and thank you so much for taking the time to read it.


	5. Christmas Break

Settling into Elsa’s dorm had been strange. She didn’t have an extra room, so Anna took over the living space instead. Elsa stayed in her room the whole first day, and then by the time for dinner on the second, she had hardly came out again, Anna decided to put a stop to it. She was here, with her sister! There was no reason they couldn’t actually be together. To remedy the situation, Anna made dinner. 

Elsa sat her fork down on an empty plate. “You’re a very good cook.”

Anna smiled. “Thanks! My roommate is teaching me.”

“”That’s very nice of her.” Elsa said. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts. Anna didn’t stare, but she watched Elsa, the small tense movements she made. Why was she still so guarded? “Elsa,” Anna was quiet but firm, “what happened to us? Why aren’t we having dinner together all the time?”

Elsa locked eyes with Anna and for a second, Anna thought she was going to dismiss her again. But then Elsa lowered her gaze to the table and shook her head. “I don’t want to hurt you again. I’m terrified when you’re around me, because what if I do something wrong?”

The answer only gave Anna more questions. “What are you talking about? What hurt me is you shutting me out.”

“I had no choice.” There was force behind Elsa’s words, and now she looked up at Anna. “I couldn’t have lived with myself if I let something happen to you because of me, Anna. Everything I did was supposed to protect you.”

“From what?” Anna narrowed her eyes. “What was there to protect me from?”

“Me.” The word came out so broken, it shook Anna to the core. “You don’t remember, I know. But when you were in fifth grade, and I was in eighth, we were inseparable. I took you everywhere with me.” Elsa gave her a wavering smile. Anna did remember their childhood and the way Elsa had always included her in everything. It was them against the world. “Once, we were supposed to be outside doing our home school lessons, but you wanted to go explore and so I took you up the mountain trail behind our house. Then we went off course.” 

Elsa swallowed, her gaze dropping from Anna and back to her empty plate. “We were jumping from a ledge into a water hole that led to a small waterfall. I hadn’t slept in about three days anyway, so we were both taking too many risks, and then you jumped and never came up. I was so terrified, and I had to pull you out of the water.” Elsa clinched her hand into a tight fist to keep it from shaking. “You were taken to the hospital and they said you almost died. I don’t remember a lot of the details, but after that, mother and father wouldn’t let us together alone.” 

“Why don’t I remember the hospital or anything? I remember you going to the hospital.” Anna’s brow was wrinkled in confusion. “Are you sure you aren’t getting this mixed up?”

Elsa nodded. “I did go to the hospital. I am bipolar. The things I let us do sometimes were a symptom. Mother and father didn’t know how to handle me, or that, and I mostly stayed in my room. Went to therapists, took a few different meds - especially before we found out exactly what the issue was, they tried medication for other disorders. It was rough going, but I did what i had to because I never wanted you hurt because of me again.” Elsa sighed. “I’m doing really well, now. Moving out helped some, and I found a great therapist and the right medication, and I’m really happy and studying what I love.”

Anna shook her head. “Then why are you still avoiding me?”

“In case it stops working. You are the most important person in the world, Anna. I love you so much.” Elsa’s eyes glistened with tears.

As did Anna’s. “All I ever wanted was you. I just wanted my big sister, someone to talk to.’

“I tried to give that to you. I convinced our parents to let you go to public school for high school. I had hoped you would make friends, but then mother and father...well, I don’t think that went the way I had hoped it would for you.”

Anna felt Elsa watching her, so she looked up and smiled. “Well, now we can do better. I can introduce you to my friends, and I can meet your friends, and it’ll be so much fun.” Across the table, Elsa and Anna shared a tentative smile. “I’m just really happy to have you back.”

And the weeks came and went. Anna took Elsa out to celebrate her birthday. Christmas was a quiet affair of traded presents, a nice restaurant, and a night of hot chocolate and holiday movies. For new year, they stayed up and split a bottle of wine. Before long, the free time they had spend together was threatened by school.

She and Elsa stood in front of her dorm door. Anna reflected on the moment at the beginning of September when she had done this alone, and felt a warmth spread through her. She was getting everything she had wanted from coming to this school. It was late in the evening, since they had put it off as long as possible, but Elsa’s RA was doing an inspection later so they had to get Anna out. 

The door swung open and there were shouts of surprise from everyone except Anna. She had asked her three closest friends to help throw a surprise party for Elsa, and they had came through fabulously. It was small, with just Kristoff, Honeymaren, and Ryder, but there was chocolate cake, and chips, and ice cream, and a few small presents, and a fun movie loaded on the tv. 

Elsa looked around the room before turning to a grinning Anna. “Did you do all of this?”

Anna shrugged. “It isn’t much, but you barely acknowledged your birthday. I wanted to celebrate with you! You’re 22! Sorry I didn’t invite your friends, but I don’t know any of them.” 

Elsa cleared her throat and nodded. “This is perfect, Anna.” She picked up her sisters hand and smiled. “I love it.”

So the night went, with Elsa meeting and forming her own bonds with Anna’s friends and, when it was time for everyone to part ways, walking home with Honeymaren and Ryder. 

Kristoff settled onto the couch next to Anna. “So, that was Elsa.”

“Yeah,” Anna nodded. “We really reconnected over the break.”

Kristoff offered her a smile. “I’m glad you are. The kids kept asking about you. And Ma.”

Anna’s eyebrows raised. “Yeah? You’ll have to take me back with you one weekend.”

“They would like that,” Kristoff said. He spread a blanket across their laps and settled more into the couch. Lower, barely over the volume of the tv, Anna heard him say, “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> First, I do not have Bipolar I so if I am representing something wrong or portraying it in a hurtful or incorrect way, please let me know. 
> 
> Second, this chapter marks Anna getting everything she knew she wanted out of going to this particular college (getting away from Hans and reconnecting with Elsa) so there should be more focus on Kristoff and Anna and I am sorry it took so long to get here. This fic has been a bit of an experiment for me, learning how to write each character and what I really want from them, and I found out that what I really want is just Kristoff and Anna. So after this my writing should be more focused, even if i enjoyed the other stuff. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and with this, and I’ll see you next update! As always, let me know what you think.


	6. Snow Day

The new semester started with a soft blanket of glistening snow covering the campus. It was the first snowfall of the year, and it wasn’t the usual little flurry that had everyone running to their windows. It came quietly in the night, a surprise for everyone. 

Anna was beside herself. It had been ages since it had snowed this much with this quality of snow. The possibilities were endless. Sledding! Snowball fights! Snowmen! Pretend arctic excursions! The the hot chocolate after! Ignoring the clock saying it was just barely seven in the morning, Anna rushed into Kristoff’s room and threw on the light. His groan and Sven’s excited bark greeted her. 

“It snowed!” Anna’s voice was just below a yell. Sven danced around her legs, having already caught onto her excited energy. Kristoff sat up, his blankets falling around his waist, revealing a bare broad chest. For a moment, all thoughts of snow vanished from Anna’s mind. Instead, her mind was filled with the way his chest rose and fell, the way everything moved as he rubbed his eyes, the hair she could imagine herself-

Anna forcefully shook her head. She felt the pink rise to her cheeks and backed toward the door. “Get dressed! I’ve already texted everyone - we’re having fun today!”

Once the door was shut, Anna hid her face in her hands. How had she not realized how strong Kristoff was? How hot? How on earth had she avoided seeing him shirtless until now? 

She prayed that being bundled up against the cold snow would help distract her, since the image of him casually sitting up, groggy in bed, would not leave her mind. 

Out in the snow, surrounded by her friends and sister, Anna cursed to herself. Every time Kristoff threw a snowball, every time he helped lift up a head onto a snowman, every time he did anything, she couldn’t help but watch in amazement. She couldn’t seem to break herself from the spell. Her prayer was sort of answered - it wasn’t that she was thinking of his bare chest anymore. It was just [i]him[/i]. It was just what he was doing. His laugh, his smile, everything she had noticed that first day they met multiplied by about a million. 

Fortunately, Kristoff was oblivious to the way she couldn’t keep her eyes off him today. 

Unfortunately, Elsa wasn’t. 

After getting pelted with what had to be her tenth snowball, Elsa pulled Anna away from he group, leaving Kristoff, Ryder, and Honeymaren with an quick line and a promise to be back. When they were far enough away, Elsa turned her concerned gaze to Anna. 

“There’s nothing wrong.” Anna headed off the question before Elsa could even start to ask. “Really.” She glanced back to the group. “I think I like Kristoff, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Elsa blinked. “You think you like Kristoff.”

“Yes.” Anna narrowed her eyes at Elsa. “Why do you say it like that?” Elsa bit her lip and looked over to the group, and Anna’s eyes grew wide. “Oh my god, do you like him?”

“What? No. Ew, Anna, don’t be gross.” Elsa held up her hands for a moment as Anna’s expression warred between offense and relief. “I’m not saying Kristoff is gross. I don’t think I really feel romance or anything myself. I was surprised, is all. You are always following him with your eyes, wherever he goes since I know my birthday party, and I’m willing to bet before then.” Elsa and Anna glanced over to the group, seeing Honeymaren jump off a small rock and absolutely pelt Ryder in the back of the head with the largest snowball made that day. 

Not looking away from the group, Anna sighed. “If it’s that obvious, he’s probably not interested.” 

Elsa shrugged. “It’s hard to guess. I don’t know Kristoff well.” She squinted at the group and then grinned over at Anna. “You live with him, so you have a lot of time to test the waters. But for now, I have a great idea.”

The bell above the coffee shop chimed as the group of five walked in, snow still falling from their clothing despite everyone doing their best to dust themselves off outside. “I still say it was cheating,” Ryder said. “You two go off on your own, acting like you have some sister thing to talk about, and then ambush the three of us!”

“Let it go, Ryder,” Elsa said. “We won, and you lost.”

Honeymaren and Kristoff split from the group to get inline and order while the others found a table. “Yeah, an ambush barely makes it fair since it was three on two.”

“How is it fair when we didn’t realize there was even a teams! We were every man for himself!” Ryder threw out his arms in exasperation. “Though that snowball down the back was a great move. I’ve never seen Kristoff move like that.” They all laughed a little, looking over to where Kristoff and Honeymaren were at the front of the line. 

“You and Honey had some smooth moves as well,” Elsa countered. “Like when Honey tried to drop from that tree? I didn’t even see her climb it! I just followed you into the trap.”

“It’s been a good day,” Anna said, leaning back in her chair. “I can’t wait to get some coffee.”

The trio looked over to the line again to check on Kristoff and Honeymaren’s progress, to see them approaching the table. “The line was a little long,” Honeymaren said, placing a pocketful of cream and sugar packets in the middle of the table. “But we made it through.” She pulled out a cup and handed it to Ryder, placed a cup in front of herself, and then paused, looking over at Kristoff. “We don’t want you guys to be mad,” she said, looking at Anna and Elsa, “but we also know you aren’t the biggest coffee drinkers, so I hope you didn’t have your heart sat on it.”

The sisters shared a confused look. 

“We ordered you hot chocolate instead,” Kristoff added. Anna straightened up in her seat. “With marshmallows.”

Ryder threw his hands out again. “Hey, I like hot chocolate!”

“Oh, be quiet. Be happy I bought you anything, little brother.” Honeymaren smirked as Ryder let out a huff. 

Anna took the paper cup from Kristoff with a grin. “Thank you.” She couldn’t be certain, but she thought she saw him move his chair closer to hers as he sat. But then, after the thoughts she’d been having today, it might have been her imagination. 

Then she looked over at her sister’s deep conversation with Ryder and Honeymaren and realized maybe she wasn’t the only one with a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you’ve enjoyed this. I lost a little steam when I lost my outline notebook (I’ve bought a new one! Yay!) but that also means I have lost all my notes on where this is supposed to go. Probably the next chapter or two will wind it up. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts anytime you want to share them! I’m also faerytold on tumblr if you’re uncomfortable making a comment here or want to chat about other things.


	7. Kistoff’s Birthday Surprise

Anna had to admit that Elsa was right. She did watch everything Kristoff did. She watched him cook. She watched him do laundry. She watched him watch tv. How long had she been doing this? Was it annoying him? Did he even notice?

Although now that she was paying attention, she noticed just how often [i]he[/i] looked at [i]her[/i]. It was a lot. Already on a lazy Saturday where they were both staying in, and she had lost count of the times their eyes had met. And she wasn’t even counting the times when they were actually interacting! 

Kristoff was currently rolling around on the floor, playing with Sven, while Anna was watching a movie. Well, she claimed she was watching a movie. Kristoff was just so fun, so carefree and happy playing with his dog, that Anna found it hard to pull her eyes away. 

A knock at the door distracted both of them from what they were doing. Anna stood and went, since Sven had Kristoff pinned to the ground, and opened the door to reveal Boulda. “Anna!” The older woman greeted, giving her a large hug. “How have you been? I’ve missed seeing your pretty face.”

Anna smiled. “Good, we’ve been good.”

“Ma!” Kristoff picked himself up off the floor and walked over to Boulda. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed my kids! You haven’t been back home since Christmas. I just wanted to see that you were alive.” She patted his cheek.

Kristoff blushed. “I talk to you everyday.”

“Yes, I know. But that isn’t the same. Even if it is a video chat.” Boulda winked at Anna. “Besides, young man, it is your birthday. How could I not come see you? Everyone is a little upset, but that is too long of a drive for the little ones.”

“It’s your birthday!” Anna racked her brain, trying to figure out why she didn’t know that. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kristoff’s ears were blazing. “It isn’t a big deal.” 

Boulda smiled. “It is to those who love you.” Looking to Anna, she added, “Kristoff doesn’t love the spotlight, so he had trouble celebrating himself.” She clapped her hands. “So, get dressed. We’re going to dinner, since you clearly don’t have plans for yourself.” She bent down to pet Sven, a clear dismissal. “And dress up! This isn’t a dollar menu place.”

Anna walked back over to the couch and was about to resume her movie, when she felt Boulda watching her. She turned and looked, giving an awkward smile.

Boulda smiled. “I meant for you to get dressed, too. We’re celebrating!” 

Anna jumped from the couch. “Oh!” She dashed to her room, running a brush through her hair and finding the nicest outfit she had. She walked out of her room at the same time as Kristoff, and for what felt like the millionth time, she lost all thought at the sight of him. He was in slacks and a button-down shirt, but he never wore those types of clothes, and it was all Anna could do to hold in a wolf-whistle. 

After a moment, Boulda cleared her throat. “Okay, to the car!” She picked up Kristoff’s suv keys. “Kristoff’s car. I have a minivan.”

The drive to the restaurant was short, but pleasant as Boulda regaled them with tales of what the children were up to and they told her a few snippets of their lives at college. “Shoot,” Boulda said. “No parking. Go on in and I’ll be there in a moment.” 

The restaurant had low lighting and candles on every table. A real person was playing piano in a corner. “Wow,” Anna said. “Do you do this every birthday?”

Kristoff shook his head and swallowed. “Nope.” Still, they walked up to the hostess and smiled. “Reservation for Boulda Bjorgman.” The only tale of Kristoff’s unease was the tenseness in his shoulders. 

“Ah, yes,” the hostess said. “Right this way.”

The air between Anna and Kristoff was tense as they waited for Boulda. This was such a nice place, and while it was somewhere Anna would have frequented with her family or Hans, she hadn’t even thought to come to a place like this in a long time. They hadn’t been seated at the table for more than a few minutes when Kristoff’s phone buzzed, causing Anna to jump. 

Kristoff read the message quickly, his ears turning red and a splotch of pink crawling up his neck. 

Anna leaned forward. “Is something wrong?”

He looked up at Anna, his mouth open slightly, and then back down at his phone. “No, it’s all okay.” A muscle in his jaw twitched. “Actually, Anna,” he said, “Ma might have set us up.”

“What do you mean?”

Kristoff’s ears were so ablaze that Anna thought she would be able to feel the heat radiating off them. “You’re an amazing woman,” he said. He swallowed. “I might have mentioned what I think about you to Ma once or twice and she thinks I have a crush on you.”

Anna felt butterflies in her stomach. “Oh.” She could barely get the word out. “Is she wrong?”

The question hung in the air for far to long before Kristoff shook his head, looking up from his plate to meet her eyes. “No, she’s not. Anna, you’re gorgeous, and funny, and brave, and smart and...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “You know what to say and do to make those around you feel loved, and special, and cared for. You’re the most astounding person I’ve ever met in my life. How could I not like you?”

Emotion welled up in Anna so much that she thought she would explode. “Do you mean that?” she asked. 

“Of course I do.”

Kristoff’s voice, his eyes, his everything was so full of sincerity that Anna nearly cried. “I like you, too,” Anna said. “I like you a lot.” This was different than anything she had ever experienced. Her heart was beating fast, her stomach was fluttering, and she was warm all over. 

“So, maybe this could be our first date?” Kristoff raised his eyebrows and gave her a hopeful look.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Anna knew she was blushing, but so was Kristoff, and he didn’t seem to mind.

After the first few moments of awkwardness, the dinner went smoothly. After all, they had been living together for months so it wasn’t like they didn’t know how to act around each other. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand...

...and were faced to face with Elsa and Boulda, who were both sporting huge grins. “I knew it would work,” Elsa said. 

“I should have known,” Anna said, leveling her gaze to Elsa. At the feel of Kristoff’s thumb brushing over her hand, Anna backed down and shared an excited smile with her sister. 

They all drove home together, Anna and Kristoff explaining how the date went, Elsa and Boulda talked about how long this plan had been in order, how they had even made contact with each other, and in general about what a cute couple Anna and Kristoff were, the latter just to make them blush. 

Once left alone at their dorm, Anna froze up. They were dating now, and they lived together. Did that mean she needed to be in his room? That’s what her previous experience had told her, but this wasn’t the same, was it? What would Kristoff want?

What did she want?

After a moment, Kristoff shook his head. “How about a movie?” He grabbed the remote and flicked on the tv. Anna nodded and sat next to him, scooting close under his arm. She looked up at him, and he looked down, and they shared a smile. 

She was nervous about this, about starting a new relationship, but when she looked into his eyes and felt more at home than she had in a long time, and she knew everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it! I know I planned to go a little more in depth with things, but later losing my notebook, I just can’t right now. I hope this ending is good, because I’m pretty happy with it, even if it wasn’t what I originally envisioned. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
